


take me away

by ohssens



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohssens/pseuds/ohssens
Summary: Chaeyoung wonders if this is what sinning feels like.





	take me away

Chaeyoung wonders if this is what sin feels like. 

Does it really pulsate this way? She feels it underneath her calloused fingers, beating. A steady rhythm: a metronome. Up, and down. Up and down. Breathing.

Silent. Almost perfect. Her hand resting on Mina’s chest. She moves her hand to tuck Mina’s hair under her ears. Now: this is perfect.

A lot of people had talked about solitude as refuge, but this is the only true comfort she had known: underneath covers, away from everybody- away from the million eyes watching her, watching Mina, ogling at every move, to then be filmed and uploaded a few minutes after. It was too mechanical. She didn’t like it. But what was the problem with that? She lived off of it. Never mind going to university, never mind other obligations that a normal 20 year old should have.

She often wonders if this is the life for her- but she had chosen it, after all. Just a few years ago, who was she? So bubbly, so young. She had a voice then. She felt like an object now, commodified. Almost everything had changed in a span of a few years.

Mina’s eyes finally opened. Did she hear Chaeyoung? Is this what sin is? Does it enter your head? Now she was being heard. Apparently, sin had eyes and ears. 

“Why are you awake?” Chaeyoung had asked. She was like a fool- what was Mina to do? 

“You’ve been staring at me for the past 20 minutes. I can feel eyes on me, you know,” 

“I know.” Chaeyoung laughed a bit. I do too, she wanted to say. But she decided not to. She held Mina’s hand, and kissed it. Mina had seemed not to notice, or maybe she just didn’t care. She just woke up, after all. “I love you,” She told Mina.

Mina smiles. Her eyes close again, and she whispers something under her breath. Chaeyoung can barely hear it, only feeling the hot air atop her knuckles where Mina had rested her lips on.

She continues to stare at Mina, watching her return to slumber. She looks at the beauty marks on Mina's face and she thinks of constellations. Mina is her sky, Mina is her rock.

And if this is what sin is, Chaeyoung thinks she could do it forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back....i guess...hbd chaeyoung i love you


End file.
